Las 7 Divinas Tragedias
by Gapri
Summary: las naciones empiezan a desaparecer de manera misteriosa los pocos que han visto la cara del culpable han desaparecido o muerto , la única forma de que todo sea normal es saber el nombre de aquel ser dentro del espejo no soy buena en escribir  resúmenes
1. Chapter 1

esto es el prologo de algo que ya tenia hace mas de dos años lo que surgió de ver una sola imagen fijamente durante media hora.

* * *

><p><em>prologo<em>

Una alma ahogada en un mar de penas…abandonada a su suerte con seres obcuros rodeándola pidiendo ayuda a la única luz que conoce …siendo opacado por otra persona y entes malignos queriendo salir a toda costa de su carsel buscan ese tipo de almas segándolas con mas tristeza y dolor hasta que caen en sus garras y cambian de lugar aquella alma que sufre queda atrapada en un mundo peor rogando por ser rescada atrapada en un infierno detrás de un cristal impotentes al ver como aquellos seres toman su lugar y destruyen lo poco que ya tenían dañando gravemente a las personas que alguna vez amo…y aunque aquella persona que puede salvar aquella alma solo puede mirar intentando recuperar lo que perdió a toda costa …eso es lo que hace una persona por amor tratar de salvar la vida de quien se ama sin importar la propia pero no todas las historias tienen un final feliz no siempre existe el vivieron felices para siempre

A veces eso solo es una ilusión y deseamos estar del otro lado del espejo

Sin pensar que ese es un infierno peor ¿o no?...

En esta la cárcel donde yo estoy

Aprendí a crear las ilusiones de la gente que escuchaba

Me di cuanta que podían serme útiles

Y mi deseo de ser real de nuevo se realizaba...

_Ultima noticia , dos personas , se han encontrado sin vida , congeladas una de ellas presenta una bala…junto en el corazón..._

Todos pensaron que yo era una ilusión

Matthew pensó que con el pago que me dio era suficiente

_-¿entonces solo tengo que hacer eso?_

_-es lo único que te pido-sonriendo "inocentemente"_

Pero yo quería destruir su **corazón de cristal**

_-mathew!-abrazando al chico __protectoramente_

_-francis yo! Es mi culpa! yo-aferrándose a el esperando el inminente fin._

Junto con la persona que mas amaba

Todos pensaron que yo era una ilusión

_-quiero que encuentren al infeliz que asesino a mi hermano-dijo el rubio muy serio y con odio en sus palabras nadie se atrevió a decir algo en contra era su nación que mas podían hacer?_

Alfred fue engañado y dejo ha Arthur en su **lluvia de lagrimas**

_-ese idiota come hamburgesa ya nisiquiera me habla_

_-pero amo Inglaterra el solo quiere encontrar al culpable_

_-lo se pero hace mas de un año que no lo veo , al principio si estaba conmigo ahora simplemente ni siquiera me contesta un simple mensaje _

Sin darse cuenta que me lo regalo , Su alma y su corazón

_-yo lo ayudare amo Inglaterra-la pequeña hada levantando el vuelo para estar frente a la cara del rubio._

_-¿como?_

_-solo se necesita magia –le sonrio "inocentemente" y entonces volando sobre el en círculos cubriéndolo de un polvo brillante._

Nee Alfred ¿que piensas ahora que me lo lleve?

-_arthur! Voltea! Tienes que voltear Arthur!_

¿Aun crees que soy una ilusión?

_-kiku necesito saber el maldito nombre de la cosa que se llevo a Arthur ami hermano y a francis-le dijo seriamente _

_-¿alfred-san?_

_-tu eres el mejor buscando y encontrando cosas por eso necesito de tu ayuda_

Que te parece si te tomo a ti también

-_lo siento pero ese no es mi nombre-sonrio satisfecha_

_-no , ese tienen que ser tu maldito nombre!_

Y te reunes con el…Deseaste volver atrás

Desaparecidos… 4 chicos han desaparecido unos gemelos italianos , un español y un alemán Nadie sabe nada...

Lovino pensó que yo era el

_-maldición me estoy volviendo loco hace un momento jure escuchar a mi reflejo hablarme , maldición se me esta pegando lo imbesil_

_-no estas loco-le contesto el reflejo_

Y dejo que me divirtiera

-_soy solo el remplazo de Feliciano…_

_-incluso ese bastardo también nos ve __así_

Antonio al notarlo

_-lovi ¿estas bien? Te ves raro-dijo el español al ver al otro con la ropa que usa el menor de los __Italia_

_-españa-nii-chan ¿quien es lovi?_

_Aquella sonrisa que le mostraba lovino le asusto al igual que aquella mirada_

Intento detenerme

_-lovino!-sujeto al otro fuertemente no podía permitir que el otro fuera tragado por esa cosa_

_-Antonio…_

Y recuperar a lovino

_-la encontré la ultima pieza-el español estaba ancioso y nervioso. Pego la ultima pieza del roto espejo , poniéndose frente a el –¿lovino…?_

_-¿antonio?-la voz que podría reconocer en donde sea por fin pudo verlo **del otro lado del espejo** quería abrazarlo queria pasar **a travez del espejo** para recuperarlo_

Al final juntos derraman sus lagrimas

_-¡caiste!-dijo la chica apareciendo detrás de lovino_

_-¡no!_

_-¡huye Antonio!_

Feliciano pensó que era su culpa

_-fratello... es mi culpa si yo no_

_-feliciano no es tu culpa-le calmo el alemán __abrazándolo_

_-pero lud mi fratello incluso España-nii-chan...ellos..._

Y dejo que me divirtiera

-_necesito saber la verdad_

_-feliciano-san no deberia tener ese espejo_

_-pero kiku necesito saber aunque se me valla la vida mirando este espejo!_

Ludwing intento sanarlo

-_no lud!_

_-lo siento feliciano pero tengo que alejarte de ese espejo_

_-no!_

Pero al final los reuni a los dos

_-!feliciano!_

_-vete de __aquí_

_-me niego a irme sin ti_

_-alemania por todos los cielos vete de aqui!-le grito el castaño a pesar de que no queria irse sin el otro no entendio porque sus piernas se movieron solas a direccion contraria._

_-muy tarde ludwing-juro escuchar aquello mientras corría entonces vio a su hermano corriendo hacia el y de repente no sabia como pero se estaba hundiendo._

¿Nee gilberth ahora me vez?

-_gil tienes que decirme que paso-le dijo la castaña viendo como el alvino seguia mirando el charco de agua._

_-eli...esa cosa se los llevo a todos...west..._

Intentas ocultarte de mi

_-gil sal de ese cuarto_

_-no! esa cosa esta buscándome no saldre de mi asombroso escondite!_

_-nada te persige obaka-san_

_-claro que si! _

_-dejate de idioteces-le grito el suizo disparando al cerrojo de la puerta_

_-vas a pagarme la puerta-le dijo el aristócrata al suizo al ver su destrozada puerta _

_- =.=*_

Pero al final la sangre te llevo a mi

_Había__ escuchado un ruido fuerte en el piso de abajo seguido de unos gritos , tenia que ver que fue lo que paso , pero el miedo a salir de ese lugar seguro ; aun asi las personas que habian abajo ,eran las ultimas personas que le quedaban ; dejo a gilbird en el cuarto salio y bajo las escaleras si iva a morir iva a morir peleando como el soldado que era!_

**_Lago de sangre_**…no se sabe de quien

_-rode... eli... vash...-no podia creer lo que veia los cuerpos de aquellas personas que quiso su amigo , su mejor amiga y la persona que amaba.-me quieres a mi no? ven por mi! pero deja que ellos sigan vivos!_

_-ya no puedo hacer eso gil_

Deseaste escapar…

Ivan intento prevenirlo

_-yao debe tener cuidado da?_

_-tengo 4000 años puedo cuidarme solo aru!_

Pero ya era tarde

_-dime ¿que es lo que deseas?_

Yao deseo lo que perdió "sus hermanos"

_-quisiera que todo fuera como antes aru _

Al intentar arrojarlo por la ventana

_-vamos yao di mi nombre-sonrio segura de que por fin seria libre pero la cara confusa del chino _

_-¿tu nombre aru...?_

_-!¿como puede ser que no me recuerdes!-grito enojada mientras lanzaba al otro a dirección a la ventana en ese momento el ruso llego._

_-yao!-a velocidad inhumana corrió hacia el asiático sosteniendo su mano para evitar que cayera importándole poco que su otra mano estuviera sangrando producto de los vidrios de la **ventana congelada** que se incrustaban en su mano._

_-Ivan aru_

_-no pienso soltarte yao_

_-mas te vale aru!-le dijo mientras el ruso le ayudaba pero entonces..._

Esta no se rompió

Ultima noticia 2 personas mueren misteriosamente en el ultimo piso de un edificio abandonado

¿Quien fue?

El chico mira

Con impotencia como desaparese todo el mundo a su alrededor

_el caos que estaba hecho el mundo en ese momento era inimaginable por mas que penso como detener a esa cosa o persona o lo que fuera no encontraba la razon , penso en todo imperio antiguo , incluso la atlantida pero en todos los rincones del mundo algo que le ayudara a terminar con ese caos _

No le queda nada mas solo resolver el misterio

_aun recuerda aquel año en que todo algunas naciones empezaron a desapareser ; el unico sospechoso era aquella nacion casi invisible Mathew wiliams conocido como canada , pero entonces ocurrio aquel accidente , no, aquel asesinato , desde ese suceso el mundo empezo a ponerce nervioso la economia ya se estaba preparando para la ruina , cuando america desaparecio las bolsas de valores se desplomaron , las demas naciones estaban alerta al misterioso asesino de naciones , los humanos por su parte estaban perdiéndolo todo. _

Mirando una y otra vez las "evidencias"

_Una y otra vez sin descansar o dormir veía la evidencia pensó en cualquier nación antigua con las descripciones que le dijo el americano. pensó en pedirle a las naciones mas antiguas recordar a una persona así por mas imposible que suene , tenia a varias organizaciones buscando algún rastro de esa chica de aquella nación si es que lo fue alguna vez , veía como poco a poco el mundo desaparecer , sus amigos Italia , Alemania , América , Inglaterra y muchas mas habían desaparecido algunas se les dio oficialmente por muertas tal era el caso de canada , Francia , Austria , Hungría ,suiza y otras mas sumadas a la lista que crecía ._

Al final todos tienen miedo.

_El mundo era un desastre , algunos decían que este era realmente el final del mundo o lo que quedaba de el._

Nadie sabe que soy real

Y los que lo saben están atrapados en mi mundo

Serán parte de mi y no pueden quitármelos!

Yo nunca me iré este es solo el comienzo

En esta la cárcel donde yo estoy…

_-¿hermano que haces?_

_-es por el bien del mundo-dijo el joven de cabello platinado con un ligero toque de azul mientras levantaba el arma frente a la chica_

_-de que estas...-y fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que sentía el arma de su hermano atravesándola y su ropa blanca y azul se manchaba de rojo._

Aprendi a crear las ilusiones de la gente que escuchaba

_-cuanto desearía que..._

_-¿Que es lo que mas deseas?_

Me di cuanta que podían serme útiles

Y mi deseo de venganza empezaba a hacerse real

¿Quien esta detrás de ti?…bienvenido a mi paraíso

Y_a podia sentirlo el poder de las naciones que "devoro" pronto levantaria del letargo que su hermano la condeno pronto aria lo que se le antojara con aquel mundo que ya estaba quedandoce en ruinas_

_-se nesesita destruirlo todo para empezar de cero_

Las flores se marchitan en febrero

Los casos sin resolver quedan

El chico ve a la chica en el espejo

_-¿quien eres?_

_-eso es algo que tu tienes que descubrir_

Susurrando con calma "Bienvenido a mi paraíso"

!Las 7 divinas tragedias!

El japones deja su taza de te

Mira con impotencia los casos sin resolver

Entonces en el reflejo de la mesa de vidrio pudo ver a un grupo de naciones riendo

_-no es justo el mundo se esta acabando-dijo un tanto deprimida Venezuela mientras tomaba mas cerveza._

_-te lo dije los aztecas nunca se equivocan-dijo el mexicano del sur mientras exclamaba ya obviamente borracho al igual que las demás naciones latinas._

_-y yo que queria un hijo contigo Chile!-dijo en forma de berrinche el argentino_

_-eso es imposible!-le contradijo irritado y sonrojado tanto por la bebida como por el comentario._

_-aun creo en las posibilidades*-* -algunos reían ante el ambiente calmado a pesar de lo desastroso del mundo querían escapar un momento de eso._

_-este es nuestro momento para levantarnos!-exclamo el mexicano del norte igual de borracho que los __demás_

_-!si!-exclamaron los latinos brindando por tener un nuevo amanecer en un mundo casi en ruinas._

Ah...la chica esta sonriendo detrás de uno de ellos

"¿Quien esta detrás de ti?" susurra…

* * *

><p>proximamente...<p>

lentamente se escriben las 7 divinas tragedias...

(comenten ,respondo preguntas n.n)


	2. Chapter 2 Corazón de cristal

Hola~ nadie entendió el prologo pero lo explicare de una forma que diré todo pero a la vez nada espero que se entienda y espero no hablar de mas

En un párrafo del prologo dice que nuestro moe Canadá era el único sospechoso de que algunas naciones desaparecieran pues el fue el inicio y el final de las 7 historias son los latinoamericanos

Japón podría decirse que es el personaje principal pues el único que sale en casi todas las 7 tragedias en algunas como uno de los personajes principales en otras solo es mencionado.

Algunas frases estaban en negritas pues es una pista de los títulos de las 7 tragedias y como se dieron cuenta solo hay 6 pues la ultima no me cupo en la canción y aun así no sabia como demonios ponerla en ella (originalmente el prologo era una canción)

Una ultima cosa hay dos finales uno es el trágico el original y otro aun asi no esperen un final realmente FELIZ

Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera así todos los capítulos serian Doujinshis R18

* * *

><p><em>Y lentamente se escribe la primera de las 7 tragedias<em>

_La divina tragedia espejo de sangre_

_Corazón de cristal…_

Los dos rubios corrían, desesperados a través del bosque teñido de una blanca capa, corrían esperando huir de _ella. _Tenían que alejarse de todo lo que pudiera ser reflejante

-no te detengas

-lo siento-era lo único que había dicho desde que supieron la verdad, se sentía culpable, egoísta, iluso, idiota y traicionado.

Mientras corren perdiéndose en el bosque

-creo que ya estamos a salvo

-l-lo crees así?

-claro que si mon pretty no hay nada reflejante –el francés se recargo contra un árbol tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la huida, vio como el menos rompía en un llanto silencioso-tu no tienes la culpa

-pero lo fue-llora mientras maldice aquel día en que _la vio_ por primera vez , odia el día en que le hico caso , el día en que acepto darle esos espejos a su hermana pues para el lo era , sey era como su hermana , una de las pocas personas que lo veía , y cuba , a pesar de confundirlo en ocasiones con Alfred , siempre se disculpaba , le invitaba a su casa , comían helados juntos ; sin duda alguna era su mejor amigo.

Pero estaban muertos por su culpa, maldijo aquel día en que pidió ser visible para los demás, tal vez el existía para no ser visto por todos, solo para que ciertas personas lo lograran ver, estaba pagando por cambiar aquel hecho, estaba pagando por ser ingenuo y creer que _ella_ podía ayudarlo a no ser olvidado.

Y de repente comienza a nevar, caen lentamente copos de nieve, y siente de nuevo ese sensación de que alguien lo observa se inquieta de nuevo temblando no por el frio esta acostumbrado a pesar de la falta de abrigo, se siente observado ignora por completo al francés y trata de pensar de donde viene esa sensación y logra verla.

-no tengo que perseguirlos ustedes me llevan prácticamente

Sus lentes, porque demonios no lo pensó, se separo rápido del francés y arrojo los lentes, apenas podía ver

-matwe?

-corre!-le grito y el otro le hizo caso noto que el otro no lo seguía y volteo

-¿mon pretty?

-me quiere a mi no a ti

-estas loco? No me iré sin ti!-dio la vuelta y lo obligo a levantarse y se echo a correr arrastrándolo de nuevo.

De repente escucho de algo parecido al sonido del hielo rompiéndose, entonces lo supo, no necesitaba ver para saber por donde corrían, ni sentir la nieve

-Francis detente!

-no podemos

-estamos sobre hielo!-y eso basto para que se detuviera-si seguimos así terminaremos rompiéndolo

-y hundiéndonos eh?-su cara era un poema, se tenso mas si eso era posible, camino con cuidado y el otro igual a donde el francés lo llevara-que tan largo

-no se si es el rio

-"genial Francis, simplemente genial ahora correré hacia una casa de los espejos a escondernos si Francis eres todo un genio" él sarcasmo en su pensamiento debía ser enorme como el ego de su amigo alvino.

-_si Francis eres todo un genio_

-no…

Y el canadiense volvió a odiar aquel maldito día en que _la_ conoció

* * *

><p>flash back...6 meses antes<p>

Llegaba de otra junta mundial.

-sorpresa hoy fui ignorado-se dijo así mismo, el sarcasmo en aquella frase podía ser comparado con el ego de Prusia , hoy tubo una oportunidad pero fue aplastado literalmente hablando Rusia se volvió a sentar sobre el evitando que su momento llegara . Después que el ruso se quitara de encima de el respiro Rusia era pesado, no gordo pero la diferencia de masa entre el y el euroasiático ERA MUCHA, intento ver otra oportunidad y estaba a punto de conseguirla pero su hermano lanzo su esperanza literalmente hablando, porque prácticamente lo empujo con su fuerza sobre humana casi lo tira por la ventana.

Pensaba que algún día su paciencia seria recompensada era lo que se decía para no desanimarse por cada reunión en que lo ignoraban y agredían, a pesar de estar acostumbrado.

-"algún día"- era su frase común para calmarse y no explotar, se quito los zapatos bajo a kuna kuma… kumajiro si eso , para darle de comer , el pequeño oso se fue a sentar a la cocina , el mientras tanto iba a cambiarse por ropa mas cómoda , sinceramente ya ni sabia porque se iba así igual nadie lo veía llego a pensar que podría irse desnudo y nadie lo vería no sabia si era mas triste que patético entonces recordó que necesitaba un espejo mas grande , no es que le gustara mirarse como Francis es solo que lo necesitaba porque Alfred lo rompió cuando "jugaban" en el patio a la pelota.

Dio la media vuelta , y se puso los zapatos que estaban a mitad del pasillo , le dijo al oso que saldría por algo y regresaría pronto , tomo mas dinero por si acaso y tomo de nuevo las llaves del auto , condujo tranquilamente por las calles con no mucho trafico no era tan _apurada _como la de su "familia".

Se paro en la primera tienda que vio donde podrían venderle un espejo, estaciono, bajo del carro y lo cerro caminaba muy tranquilamente no había prisa alguna ni nada por el estilo

_Ven_

-eh? Por un segundo pensé escuchar

_Ven_

-eh? , esto es tonto -. —restándole importancia a la voz de fondo que pensaba oír, compro un espejo cualquiera y fue de nuevo a casa lo puso en su cuarto ahora no se rompería si su hermano se ponía a jugar "suave" con el.

-kumajiyoshi crees que si me pongo algo mas reluciente me verán

-who?

-Canadá T-T

-¿_ese es tu nombre?_

-EH? Kumajiyoshi tu dijiste eso

-no

-¿_no te ven?_

_-_quien dijo eso?-pregunto nervioso además de el y su oso no había nadie

-_yo_

_-_eh? Calma quizás sea unos de los amigos de dady-se dijo a si mismo intentando calmarse

-_dady?_

_-¿_quien eres?-pregunto mas calmado con la idea de que quizás sea uno de los amigos de Inglaterra, no debía temerles porque no había razón para hacerlo realmente.- ¿Dónde estas?

-_en el espejo-le respondió la difusa voz _

Volteo hacia el espejo y no vio su reflejo, en ves de eso vio como se nublaba la visión en este

-¿estas allí?-su oso que de la nada se puso detrás de el como si fuera peligroso no le dio importancia y lo cargo abrazándolo como siempre lo hacia, se sentó en su cama mirando el espejo esperando una respuesta

-_si-le respondió – ¿me devolverás a la tienda?_

_-_no, creo que no, tal ves contigo aquí no me sienta muy solo

-¿_de verdad?_

_-_si-le contesto y de repente la nublada vista del espejo se empezó a disipar cual cielo preparándose para quitar los nubarrones grises, dejando ver a una chica de máximo 15, se sorprendió un poco al verla realmente pues se esperaba una persona mayor

-_hola—le hablo la chica del espejo con una voz apenas audible _

_-_hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-_no lo se, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí que lo olvide_

-¿de verdad? Este entonces puedo darte un nombre no se si tu quieres claro

-_por supuesto seria genial!_-la chica sonrió alegre

-mmm anny?

-_siento que no queda conmigo , seria para una chica rubia_

_-_que tal _Roseline?_

_-es genial!_

* * *

><p>El presente 6 meses después<p>

-_vamos matty! Que te parece si terminamos esto!-la voz de la chica resonaba en todo el bosque _

_-_no te preocupes no nos puede hacer nada no hay-se intento calmar a el y al menor que ya estaba temblando del pánico

-_en eso te equivocas francés de cuarta! Ajajaja-la nieve que cubría el lago congelado de la nada se fue quitando dejando ver la aparentemente delgada capa de hielo __**reflejante**_

-merde

-Francis yo!

-no digas nada lo se-robándole un ultimo beso al menor sintiendo el final cerca

-_hay que linda escena es una lastima que tenga que matarlos a ambos_

* * *

><p>Siento que no dije nada y a la vez si , siento que deje al mundo mas confundido de lo que ya estaba XD<p>

Respondo preguntas

Comentarios POSITIVOS

Comenten etc.

_y la primera de las 7 tragedias empieza_


End file.
